Back To The Past
by LittleLouiseeee
Summary: A random fanfic i wrote during the holidays about a spell that tom cast by accident as he sung his wedding speech to his best men Danny,Dougie and Harry (Mcfly)
1. Chapter 1

One

I stare into the crowd of guests some of them have tears in there eyes because of the speech and i can see from here danny has already begun to cry but i know i cant look at the table with my best friends sitting at because i know i will cry myself but i know when i sing about them i will have to look at them. The moment has arrived and as i finish the last words about the bridesmaids the music changes and pictures of the guys start showing up on the screens behind me.

"thanks to my best men,You are the best friends i know i will ever have" i sing and i meet eyes with dougie the only one trying to stay strong and he gives me an encouraging smile "you're more like brothers, and sometimes lovers but we won't tell them about that" i sing and he grins and gives me a wink "we've been together for what feels like forever, but i'd do it all again and again, because we're only getting started and i know mcfly will never end" i sing making dougie grin wider and stick his tongue out at me

"lets start with harry you've been there for me through all the good times and the bad...Dougie without you don't know what id do but i know my life would be sad...and thank you danny for making me happy by thinking eggs are vegetables because things like that remind me how lost i would be without you all" i sing and people begin to clap but then the sounds begin to become slurred an disjointed and my head feels heavy i can see dougie still looking at me but holding his head up like it weighs a ton and lara is trying to get his attention and its only when carrie appears in front of me that i notice she has been talking to me

"tom whats whats going on...tom...tom...tom speak to me" carrie shakes me

"carrie it's happening to dougie too" giovanna tells her an i feel gi put me into a seat

"Danny harry bring dougie over here" my mum orders and i feel the world like its tunneling and i am seeing patches of different patches of light that are somewhat familiar

"tom" someone asks and i feel my head roll forward into my hands feeling like i am changing in some way.

Suddenly all the fuzziness is gone and i hear two very loud "ahhhhhhs" making me and the person beside me jump

"oh my god what the hell!" someone asks and i look up from my chair to see a very confused looking matt staring wide eyed at me

"what?" dougie asks and i figure he is the one beside me so i look at him and almost fall off my chair at the sight

"HOLY CRAP!" i yell my eyes widening at the sight of dougie looking 15 again he literally is fifteen

"jesus christ tom" he demands and turns his head to me his eyes also widening "w..what happened" he stutters and i see people getting moved out of the way suddenly georgia lara and izzy have appeared next to giovanna with lara and izzy having tears in their eyes

"dougie what has happened to you" lara whimpers and dougie shakes his head

"n...nothing i don't feel any different" he stutters but then he hears his voice

"dougs...you look fourteen maybe fifteen" i tell him

"your chubby again!" he demands and i look down to see he is correct and my once perfect fitting suit now hangs off me

"holy shit this is some freaky shit" matt mumbles

"why has this happened to tom and i this is weird too weird" dougie mumbles and i realize something

"wait where is the other two?" i ask and i hear georgia whimper

"something happened to them too but once they saw each other the screamed and ran to the bathrooms with james" izzy whispers holding onto georgia's hand for dear life

"aww man i have to get my tattoo done all over again" i hear dougie moan looking down his shirt to see his bare chest and arm

"dougie we will sort that out later come on we have bigger issues to deal with" i say and i grab his arm and i yank him to his feet


	2. Chapter 2

Two

After pulling dougie who was slipping and sliding on is oversised clothes all the way across the floor and past the guests and i could see fletch just as we left the room staring at us not quite beleiving his eyes we finially make it to the bathrooms only to find the whole room locked so i band on the door

"Uhh...sorry the room is getting cleaned come back later" i hear james yell, he tries to hide the fact that it's him by a terrible fake accent

"Let us in i need the loo!" dougie demands trying to get the sweet innocent sound out of his voice

"sorry dougie now is not the time" i hear harry call and i can hear a diffrence in his voice

"For fuck sakes let us in!" i demandand bang on the door again

"Tom is that you?" james asks

"yes it's me...uhh us!" i demand and we begin to push on the door only for someone to unlock it and for us to tumble to the ground dougie getting tangled in our excess clothes

"not funny" he wines and i hear the door slam

"ohh harry james look dougs and tom are young aswell" i can hear danny's small thick bolton accent

"how do you know" i hear harry ask so i look up finially geting the tangled suit jacket off my head

"look at the size of doug" danny points at dougie who has just stood up "and his hair and everything else about him" he adds in now looking at doug

"can we do something with these" he asks waving his sleeves around

"here" harry laughs and begins to roll up dougies shirt and trousers

"De-Ja-Vu much?" i ask and i feel james helping me up

"just a bit" he laughs as harry fusses with dougie's hair

"i never did like it spiked up" james admits

"hey!" dougie moans

"shh dougie dont get worked up...i mean danny you have the best hair here" says harry

"shut up harry" danny snaps while looking into the mirror at his brown and blonde hair that is spiked up "i'm getting it cut soon" he adds in

"we cant let you do that danny" a woman's voice appears then one of the stall doors opens and she steps out to reveil Luna,

Luna is the girl that played the weirdo in 5 colours in her hair

"what the fuck?" dougie asks looking over young luna as she stands wearing the same clothes she wore to the music vidoe

"luna whatare you doing here?" i ask and he grins

"we are here to take you back of course" she giggles

"we?...take us back?" harry asks and the other three stall doors open to reveil Cherry,Louisa and Kelly the girls that helped us in ThatGirl,Shine a light and Obviously

"yes we are here to take you back all the way to january 2003 before you even knew eachother i will be taking tom kelly will take danny luna will take harry and cherry will take dougie,james and matt" louisa tells us

"but what about lara?" dougie asks

"it's too late to do anything about her dougie but you will meet again in a couple of years" cherry tells him and wraps her arm around his shoulder

"lucky for those two they litirally have to wait a year or two until they get the girls back" danny wines

"can we say goodbye" dougie asks and cherry nods her head

"sure sweety come on our ride is out there anyway...oh wait!" she cries and pulls out two large bags

"care to change"kelly asks and opens the bags to reveil the kind of clothes we wore back in the day.

"we will wait outside" louisa giggles and the girls go out


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Dougie

I am the first to be changed and i find myself in a pair of cargo shorts and a red Hurley top socks that reach my ankles and some plain shoes something i would of worn when i was fifteen and i notice James has changed into something he would wear back in the busted days.

"okay Dougie James lets go say goodbye and i will be taking you back all the way to 2001" she tells us and i freeze

"w..why 2001 you said 2003?" i ask not wanting to re live those years leading up to the start of the band

" we only said 2003 so you would go along with it?" she tells me and i panic

"But i was not this age back in 2001" i stress hoping she is only kidding

"what age do you think you are Dougie?" she asks and i shrug

"fifteen" i ask and she shakes her head

"nope you are thirteen Danny is fourteen and of course Tom and Harry are only fifteen" she says and i feel tears welling in my eyes and i am sort of glad my mum is out there i just want a hug from her as she is happy and when i go back my dad will be there making her unhappy

"why do i have to go all the way back then?" i ask my bottom lip wobbling

"we are taking James Matt and Charlie back too sweety so we need to start from there beginning too" she tells me and i hear one of the stalls unlocking to reveal Harry my best friend Harry how i am going to be able to go a day without him yet alone two years and a half heck how will i survive without any of the guys.

I feel tears dripping down my cheeks then suddenly terrified of whats to come

"Doug's are you okay?" James asks and i shake my head wanting comfort

"Dougie is going to be alright calm down" Harry mumbles then pulls me into his arms and hugging me tightly

"we need to go soon charlie will be here any moment" Cherry whispers and i hug Harry tighter

"i don't want to go i want to stay here" i sob and i feel other bodies close to me

"it's to late Dougie" Tom whispers and Harry passes me over to his arms and i wrap mine around him quickly wrapping my fists in his t-shirt

"but i have to go two years without you guys and to go through the bulling and my dad leaving i have to re live all my pain...and i have to go through depression and rehab i cant do this!" i sob and he pry's my hands off and i am pushed against someone else that must be Danny

"Doug's its okay we will live through it and if things are so much worse than last time i don't care what we do to our futures i will go to your house and beat the shit out of your father" Danny mutters and i am pushed back

"you better go now Dougie" Harry whispers tears in his eyes

"look after him for as long as you can James" Tom whispers to James his voice breaking slightly

"don't worry i will and Tom i will see you soon?" James asks and i see Tom smile a little

"i will see you soon James" he whispers and James walks out of the room Cherry following him but she stays keeping the door open for me

"later Pugsy?" harry whispers tears soaking his cheeks

"bye Hazz" i whisper back

"don't worry Pugsy you will be back being Pudd in no time" Danny laughs and i savoir his laugh before bursting into more tears and leaving the room holding my three best friends and into the hallway where all the guests are staring at me i briefly pass my mum who runs out and takes me into her arms and i know she hates it when i cry

"mum i have to go" i whisper and she lets go and i can see she has been crying

"i love you and i will see you soon" i promise her knowing i will

"i love you two baby boy" she whispers and backs off towards Jazzie to grip her hand.

I walk behind cherry to where the girls still stand huddles together with fletch and charlie sitting on top of a silver car with Matt standing next to Carrie and Debby looking very very confused

"okay Charlie we can go now i managed to tear Doug away from the guys after allot of hugs and tears" Cherry announces and i wipe away the tears still lingering on my cheeks

"Dougie?" i hear Lara ask and i feel tears rising again making my lip wobble

"i'm sorry Lara" i whisper and she takes a small step towards me but i back away

"Dougie please tell me whats going on" she asks and i shake my head

"you don't have to worry we will be back together soon i hope but for now i have to go" i whisper an she begins to cry again

"why?" she asks but i only shake my head

"nothing you need to worry about i'm sorry Lara" i whisper then i scramble into the car next to James who puts his arm around me letting me sob into his shoulder ignoring Matt as Charlie basically shoves him inside the car before closing the doors and climbing into the front seat with cherry

"Dougie someone is trying to say goodbye to you" Charlie says and turns back to look at me then he points to the window that James has rolled down and i can see Harry and Danny standing there still crying so i lean over James and i get halfway out of the window before harry runs over and hugs me again Danny soon joining in the hug

"okay we need to go" Charlie mutters and i let go of the guys

"see ya Pugs" they mutter and i am yanked in just as there is a flash and the world around the car goes black and cloudy

"wow what the hell is going on" Matt asks

"we are going back to 2001 Matt that's why you look younger" charlie tells him and i let Matt put his arm around me again knowing it must be hard for him to leave his wife and kids behind

"was that why you are so upset Dougie?" Matt asks me and i nod

"he didint want to leave the guys" James tells him and i start sobbing again knowing i wont see them for a while and the fact that i am leaving my best friends behind knowing i am going back to a bully**.**

"Okay dougie this is re-do dust meaning if you don't live your life as you did before and you want to go back and change it you just chuck some of this pink stuff around you and BAM you are back at the start all over again" cherry informs me and passes me a little pouch of pink powder

"we are almost there" Charlie warns and i see Cherry smile one more time and i feel Matt squeezing me before i pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay i know this story is a little weird but hopefully it will get better as it gets further into the story and just as a warning, I may mess up some of the dates but i don't know the date of everything and i have minimum supplies from Wikipedia...**

**Also can someone be verrrrry kind as to be my Beta Reader?**

**Enjoy :)**

**Louiseeee**

Four

Harry

In a flash Dougie was gone with Matt and James leaving Danny and i staring at the walls of the church tears streaming down both of our faces

"we will see him soon" Fletch mutters from beside us and i can see tears in his eyes too

"okay Harry are you ready to go" Luna asks and she takes my hand supportively

"you are going too?" Izzy asks and i turn to see her holding back tears

"we are all going" Tom mutters and climbs over the table and walks over beside us

"but some of us will be reunited with you girls sooner than others" Danny mutters and wipes away his tears and fiddles with his hair

"tom and harry?" Georgia asks him her own tears building in her blue eyes

"yup poor dougs has to wait ten years and a lot of pain until he an be totally happy again" Danny mutters letting his tears fall again and i can see lara joining him

"Harry we have to go" Luna whispers

"well i guess i will see you guys soon" he mutters to tom and Danny and there he feels what dougie felt when he was leaving them and he ends up crushing both of them into a hug

"bye hazz we will see you soon" Tom mutters and i stand back only to have Izzy run into my arms

"i'm going to miss you Harry" she sobs holding onto me tightly and i feels slightly weird because i am only fifteen

"we will be back together soon and it will be a very good moment for us to not go through that time of just staring at eachother through shows" i say and i kiss her head before slowly pushing her away and backing towards luna

"i love you Harry" she calls just as the world goes black and i feel my eyes closing and my head getting heavy

"don't worry Harry it will be over soon" i hear Luna whisper before i fall into a deep sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay sorry about taking soooo long to get into the story but i didint know if i should just do one POV and get into the story straight away or to do all of them then start from the first person (Dougie) but i may just do this as both Tom and Danny's POV in this one chapter...**

**So enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

**R&R :)**

**Louiseeee**

Five

Danny

As soon as Harry is gone i leap onto Tom wrapping my arms around him not wanting to let another one of my bestfriends go away from me

"wow Danny!" Tom mummbles as he tries to keep his balance but i dont let go

"i dont want to let anyone else go" i demand hugging him tighter "i now know how Dougie felt" i say and i feel tears rising because i dont want to leave tom he is my Dougie and Harry are also my bestfriends but i have known tom for almost twelve years he is like the brother i have alwase wanted.

"Danny it will be okay you only have to wait a couple of months about three at the latest" he says and i think this over before getting off his back

"fine but dont expect me to be quiet the next time we meet" i say and i back off towards Kelly who has a warm smile on her face

"when are you ever quiet Danny?" he asks and i grin

"you know what i mean tom" i laugh then i meet eyes with Georgia

"i will see you soon?" she asks and i nod my head

"hopefully i wont look so young" i say and she smiles before blowing me a kiss

"good luck Danny i will see you soon" Giovanna calls and i do an over dramatic wave to the staring crowds before i grab Kelly's hand and bam everything is black

"if you close your eyes it gets easier" Kelly tells me so i do as she says but i think it was a trick because now i feel muself slipping into a deep sleep.

"sleep tight Danny we will see you soon" i hear but her voice is fading until its only an echo in the dark space.

Tom

In a flash Danny is gone and i know i am next so i sigh and look at Louisia who smiles sympathetic at me and i begin to get a little scared but then something makes me grin,

"this should make you feel better Tom" Fletch grins as he plays the back to the future theme song

"how are you getting back" i ask and he smiles

"Charlie is coming back for me after he drops of the guys" he tells me and it only takes a moment but i turn and open my arms just in time for Giovanna to hug me

"2005" she whispers and i nod my head

"2005 i will be waiting" i say and i feel her tears on my shoulder

"pizza hut on the 14th of july be there" she laughs and i nod

"i wouldent miss it and no matter what year we are in we are still married" i say and i pull back

"i hope this will stay with you" i say and play with her wedding ring

"i'm sure it will and dont let anything happen to that ring" she commands then gently pushes me back to Louisia

"take care of him" she warns her and Louisia smiles

"of course" she says and i see Gio one last time before blackness surrounds us

"can i keep my ring" i ask my voice echoing in the black space

"if you wish" Louisia's voice echos around me

"will Giovanna keep hers?" i ask and i can barley hear the yes before i pass out.

**A/N woo we got some Flones and Tiovanna in there but :( all the guys are separated for little bit but tom and danny will be reunited sooooon so again there will be some Flones...**

**Sorry if i got the Twelve years of tom and danny knowing eachother wrong but i was not too sure how long those two knew eachother and i could not check i had a dodgy internet connection.**

**P.S. Has anyone seen the new CatchingFire trailor it looks amazing...Yes i am in LOVE with those movies and the books too and if you haven seen it and you want to go to youtube and search the channel TheHungerGamesMovies and you will find it there :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Dougie

I wake up with a pounding headache that sends horrible pain through my head everysingle time i move so when my alarm goes off and someone begins to jump on me i feel like crying out loud

"time to get up dougie up up up now!" someone cries in a small voice and i know who it is

"tom go away i can be bothered today" i moan and the jumping stops

"who is tom?" the person asks and my eyes flash open because this voice belongs to a girl and not one of the guys

"huh" i mumble and painfully sit up to find my little sister staring at me and suddenly the events all come hurrying back and i burst into tears again, i hently push jazzie from my bed and yank the covers over my head to give me some privacy to cry

"dougie are you okay" jazz asks while trying to pull down my blankets but i keep a firm hold on them refusing to let her see me beause i dont want to see her well not like this the little ten year old version of herself i want tom and i want danny but most of all i want harr, It's clear now that this is going to be hard.

"i will go get mummy" jazzie tells me and i hear her running from my room and closing the door behind her, I continue to cry until i hear my bedroom door open and close gently. I feel my matress sinking and someone's hand on my blankets carefully pulling them down to reveil my mother

"dougie?" she asks looking at my crying shaking state "whats wrong baby are you okay?" she asks because i dont answer, she starts stroking my hair and wiping my eyes but i still cry until i can cry no more.

"i dont feel well mum" i whisper and she puts her hand to my head, her face changes and i looks more worried

"oh baby your burning up let me get you some water" she mumbles and stands up from the bed. She leaves and comes back moments later with jazzie holding a cup of water and a damp cloth

"drink this dougie" jazzie says to me and holds the water for me to drink, mum dabs at my head with the cloth and watches me until i drink the whole glass

"i want you to stay home today dougie you dont look fit enough to go into school at all" she says and takes the cup from jazzie's hand

"mum...if you where forced to leave the good times in your life and to go back to one of the worst times...how would you get through it all?" i ask and she looks at jazzie and jazzie looks at her before she skips from the room

"i would find something from that time and i would hold onto it for as long as i could before i reached that time" she says ans she begins to stroke my hair again

"what if there was nothing to hold on to" i ask her and she smiles

"if you look hard enough baby you would find something even the smallest detail could be your lifeboat" she says then she kisses my head "well i have to go to work now, dont worry you're father and jazzie will be gone soon" she tells me before standing and leaving the room.

I sit up a little in bed to look around the room, Most of my posters from the bandhouse that was not given to me by fans are up on the wall and my lightblue bass i leaning against the wardrobe and right next to my bed is my song book.

I pick it up and i start looking through it untill i find one song that brings back the tears with force, Silence Is A Scary Sound, i close my eyes and imagine the stage and the crowds, the screams and the music played by my bestfriends, the voicies of tom and danny swirling in my ears the occasionial lick of the face from danny making me cringe at the time but i find myself wanting it wanting them all even harry's annoying teasing kisses i want them so bad...so so bad.

I lay in bed feeling broken inside and the first thing i think off is i need a drink.

**A/N ohhh whats dougie going to do now?!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Harry

When i wake my mother is ordering me to get up and get down for something to eat and for a moment i am momentarily confused but them i remember whats going on so i sigh and shove the covers off me roughly before standing up and heading downstairs to where my slightly fustrated mum stands with a frown

"so did you think over what i said about taking music as your career?" she asks an i sit down my memory seems to remember this day

"yes mum i did and i have not changed my mind on it" i say and i drink some orange juice like how i would in the mornings with Izzy

"please harry music is not a good place to be its full of crazy people" she pleads while giving me some egg's

"mum just trust me this will all work out i know it will" i say thinking of dougie and how he acted when he first saw the posh kid on the drums and i chuckle

" okay i trust you harry and i was speaking to your father and we agreed to get you drumming lessons she says with a weary smile but my face blows into a full grown grin

"thanks mum" i say and stand to hug her

"thats okay...harry take they keys before you leave for school because kathrin will not be in today she is going to go see some new lindsay lohan movie with her friends she says and i grin again

"hmm lindsay lohan she seems like a nice girl" i say and she laughs

"whatever keeps you happy harry" she mutters and gets back to cooking making me whisper to myself

"if you only knew mum" i say then i finish my eggs so i could get ready to go back to school...hmm how fun (note the sarcasm)

**A/N short one for harry and sorry if i spelled his sisters name wrong and i'm not tosure on his brothers name when i wrote this but i will find it out before the next harry chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Six Months On

Eight

Danny

I arrive at school and walk over to where my friends Jamie and Ryan usually wait for me to find them looking very bored. Ryan is sitting on the ground playing with his guitar case and jamie is checking out the girls who walk past but then he spots me

"finally i thought you had died" he calls and i run over to join them

"nah mate you can't get rid off me that easy" i laugh and he glares at ryan

"well apparently we can lose ryan all day tomorrow" he says and i stare at the both of them

"how so?" i ask and he holds up a newspaper

"he is buggering off to some band audition tomorrow" he says and ryan snatches the paper off him

"its not some band its called V" he announces and i grab the paper off him

"finally YES FINALLY i call into the air then i toss the paper aside "guys i gotta go home" i say to the guys an the stare at me confused

"why and what the fuck has gotten you in such a good mood" jamie asks

"i get to see tom and i get to see james and matt,charlie,harry and DOUGS!" i say and i get this overwhelming excitement

"wait are you telling me you know busted?" he asks taking a step close to me

"yup i know fucking busted...mate i get to be in McFLY again!" i cheer finally saying the band name for the first time in months then i turn for them and take off down the street to my house.

**A/N sorry the chapter is soooooo short but the next chapter is where everything goes wrong and there is a big surprise soon to come**


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Dougie

I listen to my friends laugh as the drunkenly down the street as i try to climb into my bedroom window and as i am also drunk this is a difficult task to do but i somehow manage to get in without being caught...or so i think.

"Douglas Lee Poynter how dare you" i hear my mothers voice and i whip around to see her and my father standing at my door with their arms crossed across their chests

"how dare you sneak out...have you been drinking...and OH smoking!" she demands and i try to stand up straight and take her seriously but i just begin to giggle and fall back into bed

"don't laugh boy this is serious...how could you think you could get away with sneaking out of your room at one in the morning and sneaking off to your friends house to get pissed out of your mind" my dad asks but i just shrug wanting to suddenly burst into tears

"because i have gotten away with it for about 4 months now" i say and i he takes a step forward to slap me but my mum stops me

"dougie if you keep drinking and smoking this way you will end up in rehab now do you want that?" she asks and the memories off frankie and the heartbreak coming flooding back i crave something to drink or smoke

"not again" i mumble and burst into tears

"look dougie i am going to get you some water and something to eat then you are going to sleep and i am going think of someway to fix this" dad tells me

"not rehab please not rehab i can't go through that again!"i plead and he raises his eyebrows

"again?" he questions but i shake my head

"not again i never meant to say again" i say quickly and he leaves the room

"i will be back up with something for you to eat and we are going to get you out of this habit mum says to me before going downstairs.

I run into the bathroom to do the only thing i can do when i cant get to the drink...my razor blade, i close the bathroom door locking it and grabbing the razor.

I sit down and pull down my socks to reach my already cut ankles and i find a free space so i carefully cut into the skin three times before cleaning the wounds and putting tissue down my socks then cleaning the razor and putting it back onto the shelves and leaving the bathroom.

I get back into my room and i just have enough time to strip to my underwear and pull on some pyjama bottoms before mum comes in with a cheese sandwich and some hot chocolate

"here now eat up dougie" she says putting the food on my bedside table

"mum please don't make me go to some sort of rehab" i beg and she shakes her head

"don't worry dougie we already have a solution but we will talk about it tomorrow" she says then leaves the room leaving me a little confused and worried.

In the morning i receive the shock of my life.

"you're going to the posh part of essex to live with the Judd family for a year" the words dad just spoke go around and around in my head refusing to sink in

"you leave this afternoon Mrs Emma Judd is coming here to collect you so i suggest you get ready" mum says and before they can say anything i burst out in a very giddy giggle and jump up from my chair

"YES WOOHOO!" i yell then run upstairs laughing like a toddler.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Tom

I stand behind the camera waiting and waiting for him to walk through the door knwing it will be him at any moment.

"tom stand still" fletch whispers but i am so excited to see him because it has been to long

"i cant help it fletch i am missing the guys so much" i whisper back making sure the camera couldent pick it up

"i mis them too but by the end of the day you guys are gonna be back together and things will slowly go back to normal" fletch whispers back and i sigh a happy sigh

"NEXT" someone calls and there Danny arrives walking in looking shy and embarrassed but to me he looks great and i have to stop myself from leaving my post and running forward and tackling him to the floor in a hug

"Name please?" the guy asks

"Daniel Jones" he says and i slightly see his eyes flicking around the room

"age" the same guy asks

"fifteen" he says and the guy nods his head for danny to play.

After a while danny stops playing and singing and he goes through the whole ordeal he went through all those years ago and in the end he passes by fletch and i without even noticing us.

"okay tom you can have a break randy is up for filming" the guy says to me so i quickly give the camera to that randy guy then i grab fletch by the arm and hurry him outside to find danny at the vending machine looking over the snacks

"how was it re living that all over again" fletch asks making danny jump a mile

"Jeeezus!" he calls and whips around

"calm down danny" i say and he grins

"you scared me to be honest i thought i was not going to see you" he says then half leaps into my arms

"nah i wouldent leave you mate" i say and i hug him back

"fancy going round to the guys house?" fletch asks

"yea dan why dont you get the car with fletch because my mum is picking me up so i will drive with her?" i say and he happilly nods his head.

"lets go" fletch says and opens the door for us all of us forgetting that i was only on a break .

**A/N Mwahahahaha i have a surprise lined up for the next chapter and its pretty sinister...i think :)**

**Oh and by the guys i mean Busted**


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Dougie

I stare out of the window litirally bouncing in my seat waiting for emma to show up, I cant beleive i am going to see harry i know its only been six months but i cant wait to see him.

"are you ready to go dougie?" jazzie asks me as she joins me on the top floor windowsill

"yup totally ready" i say glancing down at a car that has just parked outside

"you know i do remember tom and giovanna's wedding" she says suddenly ound way older than she is

"you do!" i ask and turn to look at her

"of course i have known the whole time and i am pretty sure mum has some idea" she says

"DOUGIE EMMA IS HERE HURRY UP" dad calls from downstairs

"tell harry i said hi" she says the leaps off the windowsill before kissing my cheek and running to her room

"I'M COMING" i yell then i jump down and hurry to the front door to see mum and emma hugging like old friends but they sorta are.

"hi" i say and emma leans back

"dougie how lovley it is to see you again" emma smiles at me and i know emma is fond of me she once told me that she would of loved me as a son and to be harry's baby brother and i smile at that memory

"hey emma how are you" i ask and give her a hug

"i am very well thank you...well guess who is waiting for you in the car" she says after she lets go and i look over her shoulder to see harry leaning against the car waiting

"Harry" i say smiling

"off you go dougie he has been waiting" mum says and emma moves out of the way and i quickly jump out of the door and down the steps

"Hazzz!" i yell and it gets his attention

"Dougieee!" he calls and catches me when i jump on him

"Mate i missed you!" i say and i feel him hugging me tightly

"how long has it been dude it has been sooo boring!" he says

"it has been man i have been so bored" i say then he pushes me away

"no you havent i heard what you have been doing" he says and crosses his arms

"havent you learnt that drinking your problems away is not going to help" he say sternly but i just smile

"i wont do it anymore i promis" i say to him and pulls me into a hug but the way he puts his foot it makes my sock fall to reveil the scars

"what are they?" he asks pushing me back and looking at my ankles

"nothing just leave it" i say and pull my socks back up

"dougie have you been...self harming" he asks and i back away

"no" i lie and his gaze hardens

"dougie dont lie to me" he say but i just shake my head

"i am not liying to you" is tell him and he crosses his arms

"really then why wont you look at me" he asks and i lift my gaze for a moment then i look back at the ground

"see you are lying dougie why are you doing this!" he asks and i feel tears in my eyes

"i missed you guys it hurt me to not be with you for like another year and a half" i say and he shakes his head

"but self harming is not the answer and ou would be back with us at some point and what would you say to me then about those scars huh...what would you say to tom or danny he would murder you for this" harry half yells and i feel the tears falling down my cheeks

"i thought you would understand harry i thought you where my bestfriend" i say and he sighs then pulls me into his arms

"I am dougie but you can expect me to be mad at you hurting yourself" he says and i hug him tightly and start sobbing into his chest so he pulls me into the car and buckles me in, The hole way to his house he comforts me while i cry.

**A/N Awww PUDD love and harry is already back on the job of helping baby pugsy x :)**

**And i just relised this is not the sinister chapter it may be the next one and also has anyone noticed how little tom chapters there is and how short they are so the next one will be all about tom**


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Tom

Danny fletch and i arrive at the house and i quickly knock on the door and only moments later Matt opens the door with a grin

"Dan!" he says and high fives Danny

"alright Matt mate how have you been" Danny asks and he shrugs

"a little weird being back in busted to be honest because this time we know it will end and we don't wanna get people's hopes up" he reply's then steps back to let us in

"well at least this time round you don't need to bother with all the writing and stuff since its already done" Danny says with a small laugh

"i'm glad i had the stuff written down on my notepad of i would of forgotten it all" he says then we go into the front room where James and charlie are watching TV.

"guys we have Dan back" he says casually as we take take our seats on the sofa

"hey Dan how have you been?" James asks and fist bumps me

"it's been alright it's been good to see my friends again but they seemed pissed off this time round" i say and Matt laughs

"maybe something has changed" he says and i freeze

"i think it has changed Matt" tom says

"how?" he asks and turns to face him

"because we know to much about our futures" tom tells him

"or i have bad feeling Dougie has done something" charlie mutters as he flicks through the TV channels and i see tom fiddling with something on his finger

"wait...how do you still have this" i ask pulling his hand to look at the ring on his finger

"i dunno i asked if i could keep it and she said yes so i pushed it a little further and asked if Giovanna could keep it and apparently she could" he tells me and i drop his hand

"if only i knew this i would kept something of Georgia's" i say with a pout

"it's weird to know they are out there but you just cant see the-" James starts but is cut off by the door so as he stands i decide to go with him.

We go to the front door and he looks through the peep hole and seconds later he gasps

"is that...Izzy?" he asks and i shove him out of the way to see a small blonde girl holding a bag and a phone

"oh my god it is!" i say and i pull open the door and she gasps a little bit

"tom!" she squeals then hugs me

"izzy how are you" i ask and i hug her back

"i'm fine how about you" she asks then leans back away from me

"i'm great things are finally starting again we just got Danny back today at auditions not long until we are together again" i say and pretend to sniffle

"oh tom how i missed you" she says with a giggle then looks serious again

"so anyway whats up" James asks and she notices him for the first time and she grins at him before answering

"my mum is suppose to be picking me up but my phone ran out of charge" she tells him

"you are more than welcome to use our phone Izzy" James reply's and gestures for her to come in so she grins again the steps over the threshold

"follow me" i say and take her into the front room to get the phone

"okay" she says and slowly and somewhat shyly follows me

"who was at the door" Danny asks but he never tears his eyes from the tv

"hey Danny" izzy says and ruffles his hair making him look up

"Izzy...is that you whoa" he says jumping up to hug her

"she needs to borrow the phone to call her mum" James says as he enters the front room

"here pass this over will you" charlie says to Matt as he holds out the phone to him, He takes it and leans over to give it to izzy

"here you can go in the kitchen for some privacy" James tells her then shows her the kitchen

"thanks guys" she says then walks into the kitchen and closed the door behind her making Danny sigh

"whats up?" i ask him

"when i think of izzy i think of harry and when i think of harry i think of Dougie and how he was when we left him" i say

"don't worry he fell asleep during the ride" Matt says suddenly

"yea he cried some more then passed out on Matt" charlie tells us

"poor Doug i wonder how he is dealing with his dad...and school" i say remembering the bullying he suffered

"you don't think its effecting him even worse because of the whole heartbreak thing" Danny asks ad i pat his shoulder

"don't worry he will be back with us soon and we can protect him as much as we want" i tell him then izzy comes back in

"she is around the corner...thanks for letting me use your phone" she says then gives the phone back to charlie

"no problem izzy" Matt says with a smile

"do you want us to walk you around" i suggest but she smiles

"don't worry about it i'm fine but i will see you guys soon yeah?" she asks

"defiantly" i say with a smile

"good...well uh i better go" she says then gives Danny and i a hug before hugging Matt James and charlie

"bye" they all say together

"bye guys" she says

"i will walk you to the door" i tell her and we walk out the room.

We get to the door and she turns to me

"don't tell harry about this next time you see him i want it to be like how gio, Georgia and Lara will have it" she says and i raise my eyebrows

"what do you mean?" i ask and she shrugs

"none of them will see you until it's time for you to meet but since it's to late for me can we at least pretend" she asks and i smile

"okay this never happened" i say and she grins

"thank you tom" she says and i open the door for her

"see you soon" i say

"see you soon" she reply's and i close the door behind her.

**A/N Hey a full chapter on tom WHOA that as rare as a six foot frog that barks like a dog :D**

**I bet you never saw Izzy appearing Mwahahaha i got you, Anyway i hope you liked this chapter another one will be up very soon as it is almost finished B-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N can i say thank you for the reads it realy boosts me up, And since i have not spoken a single word to anyone in five months i like that i can express my words on this and that you guys seem to enjoy me doing so...**

**Love All Of You please continue to read and i will do my hardest to make a good story for you guys x**

3 MONTHS LATER

Thirteen

Harry

Dougie has been living with us for three months and everyone has fallen in love with him again even the whole of my school loves the dude they think he is cute and adorable so even when i cant be with him he has someone to sit with and it seems to be someone diffrent but not in a bad way like he is using people but so many people want to be with the dude.

"Dougie are you ready" i ask him after gently knocking on his door

"yes harry one moment i will be out soon" he calls through the door andi can hear some shuffling then a small whimper

"are you okay?" i ask him just as his door opens

"yes harry i just bent my figner back while collecting my bag" he says with a small smile

"oh okay and dougie" i say and he raises his eyebrows

"yes harry?" he asks and i see kathrin and thomas jump out behind him with two presents

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOOOUUGIE" the yell making him jump in the air and squeal

"Happy fifteenth/twentyfith dougs" i say and wrap my arms around him

"ohh yea its my birthday haha i forgot" he laughs as i put him down

"here open open" kathrin giggles then hands him the smaller present so he opens it carefully to find a guitar pick signed by Blink 182

"WOAH thanks kathrin how did you get it" he asks as he hugs her

"my friend went to one of their concerts" she beems then thomas hands him the slightly bigger floppy present and dougie opens it to find his green hurley jumper he had when we first started the band last time that he lost and alwase wanted back

"YES thank you Thomas" dougie grins and thomas smiles

"no problem dougie" he says and gives him a one arm hug

"well we better be going to school but we still have dinner in london tonight" she says and kisses dougies cheek.

Mum drops us off at school and people rush up to wish dougie happy birthday and asking what he got and i explain that he has not received everything yet and that he would tell them tomorrow and i say this maybe twenty times before the bell rings

"see you later haz" he says with a smile then joins a group of kids his age as they walk to class laughing about something that is making all the kids crack up.

"it's good he is happy" i say then i see a familliar face walk out of the school with his leaving papers beside another familliar face and that one spots me and with a shocked face he smiles and waves so i wave back before i am ushered in by a teacher.

After school mum picks us up and dougie seems to be a little quiet for the whole ride home so i decide to pull him up about it when we arive, I follow him to him room just letting myself in not caring what he says because i know somthing is up.

"hey dougie are you okay" i ask and he gives a weak smile

"yea harry i am fine why?" he asks picking up his light blue bass and playing a little bit

"you seemed quiet the whole way home" i say then i close the door so no one will come in

" i am just tired we had a big geography test today dont worry about me" he says with a smile and i cant help but to see the 23 year old dougie sitting on his kitchen floor drunk and high out of his mind trying to convince me he was okay but i decide not to pressure him on this, And i know he is lying because geography is probably one of his best subjects he could pass it without a hitch.

"okay dougs ow did you get on with the test" i ask and he shrugs

"i dont know some boy at the back of the class was crying the whole time so it was a little tricky to concentrate" he says with a laugh

"poor dude...anyway i will leave you to get ready for tonight" i say and i leave him alone but something is nagging at me about him but i just cant place it.


	14. Chapter 14

Some amount of months has passed...

Fourteen

Dougie

I watch as harry stares at me with tears in his eyes as he looks at the state i am in, Sitting on my bedroom floor with my socks and shoes lying in a heap next to my scarred ankles with a razor in one hand and an already bloody tissue in the other and my feet resting on a towel i took from home to keep my blood from staing the carpet.

"H...Harry i..i'm sorry" i stutter looking at his hurt face

"dougie why you told me you stopped you promised you would!" he yells and slams the door shut

"it was to hard too do it!" i sob tears now falling down my pale cheeks

"THEN WHY DID YOU NOT COME TO ME!" he yells making me flinch

"I couldent you wouldent understand" i say my voice beginning to tremble

"I just dont fucking understand why are you sitting doing it now when you know that we are going back to the guys today!" he says almost yelling

"I cant just stop" i say and he shakes his head, Suddenly someone knocks on the door

"harry dougie we need to go" emma says and harry plants his hand on the door

"okay mum we will be down in a moment" harry says and i hear her walking away

"lets clean this up" he says then he leans down taking the towel he wipes away all of the blood and puts on my socks

"thanks" i mumble then i use the back of my wrists to wipe away my tears, I stand up and a i was about to take a step i cripple as the pain in my left ankle is agonising

"whats wrong" harry asks suddenly his anger is gone

"i cant walk it hurts" i tel him and he sighs

"the best i can do it to give you crutches" he tells me and i nod my head

"i will go tell my mum you need them" he says the leaves the room.

He returns with crutches then he puts on one of my shoes holding my other one in his hand, He helps me stand and gives me the crutches.

"lets go we need to get to the busted house" he says and we leave.

1 hour later emma pulls up outside the guys house and i watch as harry gets out and goes up to the front door.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N The moment has arrived!**

Fifteen

Danny

I am sitting in the guys recording studio when something dawns on me and i begin to panic, I look over at the time to see it is Six PM and i feel like crying.

"No no no no no tom...tom tom!" i yell even though he is right in front of me

"what is it" he asks looking at me a little worriedly

"dude today is the day we where suppose to hold the finial auditions for a drummer and bassist!" i say and his eyes widen

"Shit but we never had one" he says slowly putting it together

"meaning doug and harry dont know!" i say felling tears in my eyes.

Just then i hear the doorbell downstairs and since the guys are getting some drink tom and i hurry downstairs to answer it.

"we are coming" i say as i twist the doorhandle to get a shock.

"Harry!" i say and tom looks over my shoulder

"what are you doing here" he asks

"we have been with the guys alot latley" tom says from behind me

"who is that" harry asks as i am blocking tom from him

"me" tom says then ducks under my arm

"oh hey tom how are you" harry says a little bluntley an i can see he looks pale and maybe a little scared but i ignore it

"come in" tom says and i and he looks back at the car parked outside just as the guys arrive back

"Hey matt james look who is here" charlie says with a grin

"Harry mate i havent seen you in ages" james says as he puts an arm around harry

"hey james how are you" harry asks

"im goood" he says with a grin

"looks like thats three down only one more to go!" matt says cheerfully and i see harry grinning

"Uhh...well" he says looking back at the car and i look too only to see dougie standing next to the car in crutches looking shy and scared

"PUGSY" i cry and fly down the steps making him smile a little, I reach him and pull im into my arms making us stumble a little.

After a moment i am aware of sobbing and i giggle

"ohh its okay pugsy" i say but i feel him shake his head

"it hurts" he wimpers and i pull back and look at his foot to see the foot that has no shoe has blood soaking through the sock and i am confuse as to why there would be blood there but then i relise

"Dougie...no you never...you didint...please tell me you didint" i ask taking two steps back then i feel tom at my side and i see harry join dougie

"i wish i could" he says and ducks his head making my hand fly to my mouth

"what is it" tom asks looking at the small crying boy.

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUN **

**Well What do you think the guys are gonna do huh huh HUH?**

**Any way maan i have put up alot of chapters but i have had these written down for a while so may as well post them all**

**Enjoy the next one coming soon x**


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

Dougie

I sit playing with the end of a towel that my feet are resting on listening to the voices in the kitchen, They are trying to keep quiet but i can hear them and i know they are speaking about me.

_1 hour ago_

_"Dougie...no you never...you didint...please tell me you didint" Danny asked then he took two steps away from me_

_"i wish i could" i said and i ducked his my head making his hand fly to his mouth _

_"what is wrong" tom asked his voice already sounded like a worried parent_

_"How could you be so stupid!" Danny had yelled and it had made me jump then he had stormed off back into the house past the confused boys standing at the door_

_"i told you he would be mad" harry had said before sending his mum off until later he then went inside with Danny with Matt and charlie following him to see what was wrong._

_Tom and James stayed with me then they helped me inside sat me on this sofa and put my bare feet on this black towel before they vanished into the kitchen_

_**Present **_

I feel tears building in my eyes as i hear yelling so i cover my ears and slowly i let my tears run free down my paling cheeks but i can still hear the yells. I get up to grab my crutches just as the door opens and James comes out holding some tea

"where are you going...are you crying?" he asks and i wipe my eyes just as the shouting starts again

"i...i was just going to t...the bathr..oom" i stutter and he eyes me up

"you could hear everything and you where-" he is cut off by the door opening and my sudden burst of sobs "going to-" he starts again but i drop the crutches and hop out of the room to the downstairs bathroom just wanting to wash my face but before i can reach the door someone takes my arm and spins me around

"what you going to do pugs?" tom asks his face full of worry and concern and when he sees my tear stained face he begins to fret.

"what is wrong does it hurt?" he asks but i shake my head then i loose my balance on my one foot but he grabs me before i could topple over

"why are you fighting!" i sob holding onto his shirt tightly like i did the last time i saw him because i don't want to let him go again

"we are not fighting Dougie he lies to me making me sob harder into his chest leaving tear drops on his shirt

"yes you are i heard the shouting don't lie to me please tom" i whimper and i hear him sigh and he sits me on the stairs

"we are not fighting everything is okay Danny was just upset about it all he hated seeing you in pain like that" he tells me then wraps his arm around my shoulder "he is like harry when it comes to protecting you...maybe even more" he says with a laugh making me smile

"okay...i'm sorry i done it but i just missed you guys" i say and he squeezes me

"yea harry told us why you done it...but how did you get to harry in the first place" he asks and i shrug

"his mother offered to take me in because i was having drinking problems" i say and he sighs

"not again Doug you know what happened the last time" he says and i nod my head not wanting to think of the heartbreak franky and rehab

"i know and don't worry i am a couple of months sober and i wont sink back to my old ways" i say and he hugs me tighter

"so do you want to come through?" he asks me and i smile nodding my head quickly

"yea that would be nice" i say and he helps me stand supporting me as i hop my way back through to my best friends reunited finally.

**A/N yayayayayay they are back :D**

**And i wanna say thanks to the reviews even though it only says i have four here i have been getting more sent to my email so thanks it means allot :D**

**Thanks to xxPUDDxx who has been giving me lovely reviews YOU ROCK!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N sorry for not uploading yesterday i had school then i went out for a little bit of sunlight with friends because i gotta do it sometime and by the time i got home i felt Sick so i went to bed but anyway enough of the sob stories let's goo!**

Seventeen

Dougie

Tom gets me back into the front room and starts to head me towards the seat i was on before i stood up but matt and harry already claimed that seat as there own so i just stand there with tom for a moment but then someone hugs me from the side and pulls me down onto the single chair taking me completely off guard leaving me shocked.

"now where do i sit" tom asks then he sits on the arm of the chair and slides down onto harry's legs making harry mess with him and i think tom regrets his choice of chairs or person but who am i sitting on.

I look up and see it was danny who pulled me ontop of him and is now hugging me but he seems to focus all his attention on the TV programme so i snap him out of it by ruffling his hair making him grin

"sorry danny" i say to him as my hands fall back onto my lap and i realize my ankles are in full vue so i use my eyes to look around the room to try and find them but i come up short so as sore as it is i press my ankles together and shift them around until you cant see the cuts anymore but it makes me wince at any slight movement

"no i am sorry dougie i overreacted but i now know why you done it...but stop that" he says and pulls my ankles apart, Damn i thought he never noticed

"okay,okay" i mumble then the tv flickers off and tom pushes harry away then turns to me

"now dougie you know they will find out one day but explain to the others how you got back with harry" tom says to me and i hide my face in danny's shoulder feeling tears well up

"do you want me to tell them doug?" harry asks but i don't answer him so he does it anyway

"go on harry" james says to him and i feel danny wrap his arms tighter around me

"well when dougie got back for the first time he found his song book and came across Silence Is A Scary Sound and as he sang it to himself he knew then and there that this was going to be hard so after that he had many many arguments with his father but after getting mad at his dad never helped much he got back into drinking and smoking and a lot of it" he tells them and i feel danny gasp so i let my tears fall again and by now i am getting sick of all the crying it makes me feel weak.

"carry on" matt whispers

"Well he used to sneak out of his bedroom to hang about with this nineteen year old guys to get drunk and high-" he starts but gets cut off

"DRUGS i thought you only meant tabaco!" danny yells and i no longer let on or two tears fall i start full on sobbing into his shoulder but he doesn't seem to notice

"Yea he would get dunk and high then climb the roof back into his house but one day his mother and father caught him and somehow my mum and his mum got talking and my mum came up to my room and told me a boy named Dougie Poynter was coming to stay so he could get over his addictions so the next day i got in the car with my mum and we picked him up and he has been with me ever since then" he says and it goes silent except from my small muffled sobs that people have still not heard.

I hope no one saw my clamp my ankles together because i am sure i would get yelled at.

"Doug!" tom yells and thats when i feel the warm liquid so i look up from his shoulder to see tom wrapping the towel around my ankles

"he has been crying" charlie says and i see him behind tom making him look up

"I wanna go home" i sob and hide my face again feeling as if i have let them down

"you guys should take him back to the house...and call fletch" james says sounding a little worried "he can pick you guys up" he adds in

"pass me the phone" danny says and matt chucks him the phone which he catches flawlessly.

He dials in a number then puts it to his ear mumbling

"i can't wait to get my Iphone back" then someone answers

"Fletch Hey its danny" he says and someone mumbles something in response

"it's all good here guess who is here" he says and there is another mumble so he motions for harry to come over so he does and he takes the phone

"hey fletch it's harry!" he says and i grin then move my head from the shoulder making harry grin and hold out the phone to me so i take it.

"h..hello?" i stutter and this takes him off guard

"who is this where is harry" he asks and i frown thinking he wouldn't want to speak to me anyway i used to make him so annoyed

"i will give you back to him sorry" i say and hold the phone back but he pushes it back to my ear

"harry are you there?" he asks so danny leans in and says into the phone

"you are speaking to Dougie" he says then leans back

"Dougie why didn't you say!" he says

"sorry" i mutter then yawn

"you alright son?" he asks but my head falls back onto danny's shoulder and my eyes close brining me the nice world that sleep brings.


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Tom

I look at Dougie who is curled up in the back seat in the middle of Danny and Harry who have also both fallen asleep there heads resting on Dougie's and i cant help but smile at the sight so i take the camera from the glove compartment and take a photo of it.

"you seem happy" fletch says from beside me and i smile at him before snapping another picture of Dougie with his thumb in his mouth he literally i like a little puppy smelly but cute,adorable and easy to love

"of course i am we got the guys back that is what i have wanted for the past year and a half" i say then i pop the camera away ready to use next time the guys do something i want to remember.

"hmm good point now we have a busy couple of months ahead of us as we go into the new year where everything will kick off first we got to get you the band house and then we gotta tell the record label we got the rest of the band in order then of course the five colors video to launch and then the busted tour then from there you should know what to do" he says making me laugh maybe a little to loud because Dougie sits up in fright yelling something that makes tears build in his eyes

"NO DAD DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yells and both Danny and Harry's eyes fly open

"Doug Doug shh shh its just us" i mumble then turning around in my chair to put my hands on his cheeks trying to get him to breath normally instead of the panicky breaths he was taking now.

"Tom.." he whimpers his eyes re closing and he falls back into an also re sleeping Danny and in moments his soft snores start up again so harry rests a head onto his shoulder, i reach into my pocket to bring out my phone to call my mum to warn her the guys are coming over.

"hello?" she answers after i dial her number

"hey mum its tom can some friends stay tonight to save them traveling" i ask her and i hear some giggling in the background

"sure but remember Danny's sister is over with Carrie tonight" she tells me and i grin to myself expecting no privacy tonight whatsoever

"thanks mum we will be home soon...oh and one of them is in need of crutches" i say and she gasps

"well i am defiantly not letting him travel good thing calling me tom sweety" she says and i smile again

"okay bye mum" i say then hang up something else i need to do pops into mind so i lean around the car to take harry's phone from his pocket then i find his mothers number in his contact list then press call,

"Hello Emma Judd Here how may i help?" she answers after two rings

"hello Mrs Judd" i say to her in a polite way

"May i help you" she asks sounding a little busy

"its tom here" i say and its quiet

"tom sweety how lovely to hear from you, don't bother with the Mrs Judd just call me Emma now what can i help you with dear?" she asks and i smile

"well Dougie and harry have passed out and i cant seem to keep them awake or to tear them away from Danny so my mother offered a to take them in for the night" i say to her and she giggles

"that would be very kind of her and yes that seems to be a good idea i'm sure Dougie was in pain with his twisted ankle on to way to London today" she says and nod my head

"yea it looks bad but if it gets worse i am sure my mother will care to it dearly" i say and she laughs

"thank you tom and would you mind giving Sam a call just to let her know i am awful busy right now dear" she asks

"sure i will get on it right away and shall i have harry call you tomorrow?" i ask her

"that would be helpful tom and tell your mother i said hello will you?" she asks

"of course i will" i tell her

"okay well i will see you soon tom" she says and i hang up.

I scroll through harry's contact until i find Sam's number then i press the call button and put it to my ear to have some dude answer the phone

"hello" he says a little harshly

"uh hi is Sam Poynter there" i ask him and he grunts

"who will she be peaking too" he asks annoyance clear in his tone

"Tom...Tom Fletcher" i say and he yells

"JAZZIE TAKE TELL YOU'RE MOTHER A TOM FLETCHER IS ON THE PHONE" he yells to Doug's little sister

"yes daddy!" she cries an i feel my body freeze, I cover the phone with my hand

"fletch!" i hiss and he side glances at me

"What is it?" he asks and i point to the phone

"it's Dougie's dad" i tell him and his gaze narrows and he dose not answer so i put the phone to my ear to find Sam has arrived.

"tom...hello tom?" she asks

"hey Sam how are you" i ask her

"i'm am fine tom how about you?" she asks

"never been better anyways i just got off the phone to Emma and she asked me to call you to inform you that due to harry and Dougie constantly falling asleep my mum is letting them stay with us" i say

"oh you are back with Dougie?" she asks

"yup he and harry just turned up today randomly and out of the blue" i say and i hear her laugh

"are you aware of what he has been doing" she asks and i wince

"totally aware of it and don't worry Sam we can snap him out of it" i say

"that's good and thank your mother for me and say i will call her soon will you" she asks

"yea sure" i promise her

"thank you tom...see you soon sweety bye" she says and hear another voice on the end line

"bye bye tom!" jazzie yells into the phone before the line goes dead and we pull up outside my house.

**A/N And i am back sorry for not uploading for a while i had a MASSIVE maths exam i had to study for and i have been working on this if i have time so sorry its a little short!**


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

Dougie

I feel the car hault to a stop so i wake up to find us parked outside of tom's house and to see tom turning around and as soon as he see's me awake his eyes seem to cloud over but he hides it well

"good sleep doug?" he asks as i try to sit up from under harry and danny's weight

"yeah still a little tired though" i admit and fletch laughs

"your not twenty three anymore dougs" he mumbles

"nope i'm twentyfive" i say before shoving the guys off me, They both jump awake in fright making tom burst out laughing along with fletch and me

"i missed this" fletch mumbles before getting out to greet tom's mum who has walked out to the car with a smile on her face

"okay dude move" dougie moans to danny who is slowly getting out of the car a little so sleepily so dougie shoves him again and he laughs as he stumbles to the ground

"someone woke up on the wrong side of the...uhh...umm" he trails off not knowing what to say making me giggle as i get out to take the crutches off tom barley getting them on before i get a surprise hug from debby

"tom you never told me it was dougie who was staying" debby says to tom who just rolls his eyes

"okay mum its Dougie Danny and harry who are staying i spoke to both Sam *he cringes* jazzie and Mr Poynter they all gave the okay for Dougie and i also spoke to Emma who i fine with it but both wants to catch up with you" tom informs her and i also feel myself cringe at the thought of tom speaking to my father but i brush it aside for the moment.

"well dougie harry it's great to see you both please go in get settled im sure vicky and carrie would love to see you" debby tells us so i limp myself into the house feeling at home in this freindly enviroment

"tom son is that you" tom's dad asks hopping downstairs stopping when he spots me

"wrong son...dougie how are you boy?" he asks now reaching the bottom step and putting an arm around my shoulder

"i'm fine Mr Fletcher glad to be back with the guys again" i say to him as we reach the front room that vicky and carrie are sitting in watching a movie

"oh dougie call me bob" he says with a laugh "nothing has changed doug" he says then ruffles my hair making me giggle as i finially feel at home.

**A/N bad cut off but remember the sinister scene i was talking about i have an idea for that to be the next chapter hopefully wiill be loaded tonight along with this one**

**Again sorry for the crappy chapter x**


	20. Chapter 20 REWRITTEN

Harry

Obviously starts to play in pizza hut and i see the girls who have been blocked off from the place we are sitting begin to jump about and sing along, This momantarally distracts dougie so i chuck an ice cube at his head making a thunk on contact and i gain a very annoyed groan from him

"OW harry what was that for?" he yells in shock making me laugh

"hey checking out those girls?" and he shakes his head

"no that family over there looks familliar and that dude looking at us is beginning to freak me out!" he answers and i look at the man who looks away when my gaze finds him but i ignore it then check the family dougie was talking about and yeah they do look familliar

"well ignore him dougs its only because we are famous and yeah the family is familliar because we know them dougs look its gio!" i say and he turns right around in his chair

"mate tom better get here quick or he-" dougie is cut off by a girl beside our table who grabs my attention, she stands there smile bright on her face and her blonde hair reaching her shoulders

"Izzy?" i ask a little breathlesly

"harry!" she sqeals and i stand to hug her, While i stand there hugging her the guys arrive and dougie saw tom's blonde hair catch gio's attention

"TOM!" giovanna yells from her chair before getting up to barge straight past the screaming girls to our table but before she can reach us a woman gives a shreik and i can hear the click of a gun then a rough voice barking at everyone

"GET DOWN NOW!" someone yells and i look to see the man who was looking at us pointing a gun

"I SAID GET DOWN" he yells again and we all get down but then to my horror he trains his gun on dougie

"YOU STAND NOW!" he screams at dougie and slowly he stands up

"you are the son of Sam Poynter arnt you" he hisses to dougie

"y...yes... " dougie stutters tears now streaming down his face

"your mother ruined all the happyness i ever had...now i will ruin hers" he snarls

"NO!" izzy screams as the bullet is fired and before i know it or can stop her she has flung herself forward taking the bullet in her shoulder, She falls to the ground and my world goes into slow motion and everything is numb as i crawl to her ignoring the two other shots because i can see from the corner of my eye the dude falling to the ground dead.

"izzy...izzy sweety" i mutter putting my lips to her forhead

"i'm okay" she mutters her eyes scrunching in pain

"why...why did you do that" tom whispers and i see almost everyone is crowded around us except one person

"i ha to s...save dougie...where...i...is he" she asks almost reading my thoughts, i look up and from behind tom i can just see dougie's eyes wide in shock cough out a little blood and fall to the floor

"DOUGIE" i yell making tom jump and turn around to see the little boy bleeding from a small hole in his chest.

My world has compleatly fallen around me,

Dougie has been shot,

Dougie is dead!

**A/N DUN DUN DUHHHHH**


	21. Chapter 21

Tom

Gio's arms wrap around my shoulders and her head rests against mine letting me sob my heart out in the hospital waiting room as they try to save my best friend who has been shot, My little Dougie has been shot not only has he been shot but he has been killed by that asshole!

"tom here have something to drink" danny offers me a glass of water but i smack it out off his hands

"i cant drink anything i'm not thirsty" i demand then i stand up to look around the room at our little group.

Sam and Jazzie huddle together in the corner talking to dougie's nan on the phone both of them crying their eyes out, Harry sits with izzy now with a large bandage on her injured shoulder on the floor both two numb to cry james and charlie are sitting in shock next to them and i was with gio and danny who now look up at me in worry but before they can even speak a word the door bangs open and an unexpected girl storms in

"tell me he is not dead, tell me its all lies!" franky yells her eyes bloodshot and sore

"Franky?" danny asks sounding shocked

"Tell me...tell us!" she yells again and thats when the blonde and black haired girls walk through the door the blonde supporting the black haired girl

"He is dead..." harry mumbles setting off the black haired girl again that i now notice to be lara

"i wish i never let him leave!" she sobs into...georgia's shoulder

"we had no choice but to let them leave" georgia mutters

"Lara" izzy whispers then joins the two girls in an embrace

"it's on the news already!" danny snaps grabbing our attention

"huh?" i ask

"look at the tv" he snaps at me then points to the news with the headline

"**PIZZA HUT SHOOTINGS LEAVING ONE INJURED AND TWO DEAD!" **in big bold black writing

"turn it up" harry snarls so danny turns up the volume and we all listen

"Around 5 o Clock this afternoon a young girl Izzy Johnston Eighteen from Hertfordshire was shot in the arm after trying to defend no other than popular McFLY boy Dougie Poynter Sixteen from Corringham Essex from being shot but as she was shot downthe gunner now idetified as Greg Huntsford ThirtyFour from Manchester managed to get one more shot in before commiting his own suicide and killing young Dougie Poynter-" the reporter announces and it was just as she said this a very flushed and tired looking matt bangs into the room making us all jump but he dose not care.

He holds a small bag full of bright pink powder up infront of charlie and james who gasp then they smile and cheer

"MATT YOU ARE INCREDIBLE!" james cries as he snatched the bad from matt making them all laugh but it comes to a hault as a very teerful upset and angry danny smacks the TV remote against the wall

"HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY DOUGIE IS DEAD AND YOU ARE SITTING HERE LEAUGHING HOW COULD YOU HE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND HE IS DEAD DONT YOU UNDERSTAND DEAD DEAD DEAD HE IS NOT COMING BACK WE WONT HEAR HIS VOICE EVER AGAIN WE WONT SEE HIM SITTING UP TO ALL HOURS PLAYING WITH HIS LIZARDS OF HIS BASS ALL OF THAT IS GONE AND NEVER EVER EVER COMING BACK BECAUSE HE IS DEAD!" danny screams then falls to the floor crying his eyes out in heartwrenching sobs

"baby" georgia whispers and leaves lara in izzy's arms (arm) to pull danny into hers

"danny you dont know what this is dougie will be alive again but...yeah we are gonna go back to the beginning" charlie whispers and before any word is spoken he chucks some of the pink powder into the air and the familliar blackness is back.

**WooHoo dougie will be saved but back to the start for these boys again but things will get more intresting PROMISE x**


	22. Chapter 22

Danny

I wake up in my bedroom with a numb headache like what i get with a hangover but i don't remember drinking last night i can only remember dougie dying and then... blackness, Man what happened where was georgia?

I had her back i was in her arms now where was she in fact where is gio and lara even franky god dammit where did they all go, I only realise i am in my bedroom when i stand then fall with a thud from a headrush "thats why they are not here idiot!" i say in my mind then i push myself up.

I stumble around until i find a pair of my cargo shorts and a t-shirt that after i put on i realize it is not mine HECK i don't know who it belonged to but it sure belonged to a slightly large person as it hangs off me like a dress, I walk to the door taking off the-shirt as i go.

I get to the door of my room opening it to find tom still half asleep and it looks like he has been crying standing at the bottom of the stairs with a guy's arm around his shoulder and that is weird in two ways

"tom whats up" i ask and his head snaps towards me before he leaps on me

"THANK GOD!" he yells hugging me close

"woah whats going on" i ask trying to balance myself

"go in your room i need to tell you something" he whispers and the dude who had his arm around tom speaks up

"hey danny mate good sleep" he asks and i look around tom and give a somewhat smile

"ahhh...good i think i can't remember much from yesterday though" i tell him and he laughs at me

"you got drunk after your argument with james last night" he says before going into dougie's room and closing the door

"argument with james?" i ask tom then he pushes me into my room

"i'm gonna get harry" tom tells me "don't you dare move" he adds before leaving to get harry.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I sit staring wide eyed at tom while gripping harry's hand for dear life as i feel my heart fall into my stomach then shatter into a million peices then explode inside off me

"wait so dougie is not in the band" harry asks and tom shakes his head

"nope sam and jazzie went out a week before dougie was due for his final audition thats when his father had some sort of breakdown and left for australia taking dougie with him that was three months ago now" tom replys and i feel tears in my eyes

"so him...out there is our bassist?" i ask tom and he nods

"yea his name is matthew and he is a year older than harry and i" he tells us and i shake my head

"what...how did this happen!" i sob leaning into harry because he is the closest thing to dougie that i can get and it gives me some sort of comfort to have him here

"that powder matt used last night when we were at the hospital was sorta like redo dust to take us Back To The Past but it was originally given to dougie so with matt being the one who used it...it sorta changed everything into a different past all together" he tells us and i feel harry pull me onto his lap and hide his face in my hair like what he would do with dougie so i take this a sign that he misses him already so i do what dougie would do.

I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my cheek on his head beginning to let the tears slide down my palling cheeks

"so what we can't have dougie back" harry mutters from my neck

"i don't know harry thats a question i have no answer for" tom whispers his voice thick with tears.

I let out a small sob and i feel grateful when harry pulls me closer to him but i know his company wont be enough now i know the fact i may never see little dougs again.

**A/N Dougie cant catch a break in this story can he...**

**Sorry for not updating it is my first year of exams and they are hitting me hard and fast almost knocking me out completely but i have some time today so maybe some more chapters will be up so yahhhh x**


	23. Chapter 23

Tom

_**Do do do do do doo [x3]**_

_**She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair,**_

_**Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears,**_

_**Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear.**_

_**She don't care.**_

_**Everybody wants to know her name,**_

_**I threw a house party and she came**_

_**Everyone asked me**_

_**Who the hell is she?**_

_**That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.**_

_**She's just a loner with a sexy attitude,**_

_**I'd like to phone her cos she puts me in the mood.**_

_**The rumours spreading round that she cooks in the nude.**_

_**But she don't care, she don't care.**_

_**Everybody wants to know her name,**_

_**How does she cope with her new found fame?**_

_**Everyone asks me,**_

_**Who the hell is she?**_

_**That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.**_

_**She was all I thought about,**_

_**The girl I couldn't live without.**_

_**But then she went insane,**_

_**She couldn't take the fame**_

_**She said I was to blame**_

_**She'd had enough**_

_**And shaved five colours off**_

_**And now she's just a weirdo with no name.**_

_**Everybody wants to know her name.**_

_**How does she cope with her new found fame?**_

_**Everyone asks me,**_

_**Who the hell is she,**_

_**That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.**_

_**Do do do do do doo [x3]**_

We finish singing and the girls in the crowd go mental for us, screeming

"DANNY,TOM,HARRY and *sigh* MATTHEW" god i hate that guy he is suck a-

"move out the way tubby you are not the one everybody wants to see" matthew sneers the pushes me out of the way making me stumble into danny who see's me coming so he catches me in his arms

"god that guy is a twat" he growls then harry joins us at the side while Matthew blows kisses into the crowd and almost everyone is out of their seats except from one girl at the front that i see to be Doug's mum Sam who looks angry i think she saw him shoving us around

"there's sam" i point out into the crowd of the small venue we are playing in

"she looks pissed at matthew...lets get her on stage!" harry says to us so danny grabs his mic then walks up to matthew and shoves him out the way

"Hey you having a good time?" he asks into the crowd and the girls screem

"thats good...hey you look a little pissed?" i say to sam and she smiles at me "can we get her up here" danny asks and the gaurds help her onto the stage

"whats your name darlin" matthew asks now pushing me out the way but she steps back to me

"My name is Sam Poynter" she says and harry walks up

"No way i never reconised you before everybody this is my mum danny's mum and tom's mum friend we have known her for years!" he says and the crowd goes wild

"also her son was suppose to be our bass player but we got stuck with our second choice over here" Danny says and in seconds matthew walks over and punches danny making the crowd gasp

"SECOND CHOICE I WILL SHOW YOU SECOND CHOICE YOU FILTHY-" he yells at the gobsmacked danny before remembering the crowds watching him

"see he is not who you think he is!" i yell an the audience starts to booo him of stage then begin to chant

"NEW MCFLY NEW MCFLY NEW MCFLY" and i grin

"his name is dougie poynter and he lives in australia lets get him home!" danny yells and they chant

"GET DOUGIE HOME GET DOUGIE HOM GET DOUGIE HOME!" over and over again and i know it wont be but i hope with a couple of thousand people will help get dougie back home with us.

**A/N Crappy Chapter but hey i wanted to upload something for you guys x**


	24. Chapter 24

Tom

Ever since we found out about dougie i have noticed how close danny and harry have gotten they are almost as close as dougie and harry, which i find cute, Right now as we watch some shark programme i am laying on one couch eating a sandwich while those two lovebirds are curled up together and sharing popcorn both of them intensely watching the tv.

When the bell rings i know neither of them will get up so i sigh and use my shorts to wipe off my hands, Side note i love being a teenager again because i can get away with whatever i want, Anyway i go to the door and i open it to find two police officers hidden under an umbrella.

"Mr Fletcher?" the small chubby police officer with the five o clock shadow being the highlight of his round mean looking face.

"yes thats me how can i help you" i ask and the taller kinder looking officer motions to his partner

"my name is Officer Grey and this is Officer Sweeney we are here to talk to you about the boy you mentioned at your concert last night...uhh Dougie Poynter" he tell me and i gulp

"uhh yeah sure come on in" i say then i step aside for them to walk in, I take them into the front room where danny and harry start to fidget under the Officers gaze but they shuffle up for me to sit down.

"Now tell me what you know about dougie?" Officer Sweeney asks harshly

"We only know that his dad took him from his mother and sister then took him to Australia" harry tells him and he writes it down

"who gave you this information?" Officer Grey asks

"our old Bassist Matthew Horridge" i tell him and he nods for Officer Sweeney to write it down.

"now the reason we came out here is because Dougie is in with a big Kidnapping scheme in australia and is one of many kids who's parents have took them away from their home life in the UK and over to Australia we are currently working with Australian officials for a way to get these kids back an we where wondering if you would like to get involved with the cause and help raise awareness " Officer Grey asks and i look over to danny and harry who cling to each other

"how many kids are there" danny whispers

"One hundred and fifty six" Officer Sweeney tells us and i cover my mouth

"yes we want to get involved" i say and he hands us over some paperwork

"there is a show on tv in two weeks to raise money to help get our guys over there to hunt down these kids and to get them home we where wondering if you would host and try to spread the word around as much as you can...OH and if you are totally up for it there is an important interview with both American and Australians top Radio stations and their news" Officer Sweeney informs us

"totally just give us the date and time we can get in touch with our manager to get as many radio,tv and magazine interviews as possible" harry answers him then takes a folder from Officer Grey

"here are the missing children all children are from an age group of twelve to seventeen" he tells us

"what do they do after they turn eighteen?" danny asks and i note that he is sounding scared and shaky

"we don't know there has been no eighteen year olds yet but i fear the worst" Officer Sweeney mutters making me shiver

"well thank you officers we will search through these tonight then we will begin to raise awareness i say so they thank us and leave

"why does all this shit happen to dougie?" harry asks

"i don't know to be honest with you harry but he does seem to have pretty bad luck doesn't he" i say then i go back to my sofa, I begin to flick through the folder with the names when a sudden name and face jumps out at me

_Name- Georgia Horsley_

_Age- Sixteen_

_Vanished- 13-8-04 18:33_

"h...harry can i talk to you a moment" i ask with urgency

"sure dude" he says so i stand and drag him from the room and out or danny's earshot because no doubt he will try to listen in.

"look!" i say to him then i hold up the picture of Georgia making him gasp

"oh no" he whispers his hands flying to his mouth

"this means we are going to have to try harder" i whisper and he can only manage a nod knowing if we don't get georgia back by her seventeenth in a couple of months danny is going to be broken.

**A/N Well helloooo My wonderful readers sorry for not updating but exams over soon i think but i'm not too sure...**

**anyway can someone help me in what is the most popular Radio and News companies in Australia and America like we have Capital Radio and BBC News?**

**If you can help that would be great i don't want to get it off the internet incase it is wrong and i look like a bit of an idiot?**

**Love you guys x**


	25. Chapter 25

Harry

Tom and i stare at the missing kids who's pictures are scattered around the breakfast bar ready for us to tell danny about Georgia as we both agreed it was better to let him know then for him to find out on his own knowing we did not tell him because that would just make things also need to tell him as we are going out to meet with georgia and dougie's parents later on today to get some background information on both families even though dan doesn't need to know anything for any of them and we know everything to do with dougie but it going to be televised later on tonight

"morning" danny mumbles and i can tell he was up late last night crying because his eyes are bloodshot and they have dark purple bruises under them, I hate knowing we are just going to make things worse for him when he is already so upset about dougs.

"dan...can you come sit here for a moment?" tom asks him using a voice you would use for a wounded child. I cant help but wonder if that was a good choice.

"what is it...is it something to do with dougie...is he home!" danny asks making his eyes light up, I cover my face with my hands before getting up and putting my arm around his shoulder

"danny just sit and we will tell you okay" i try to say strongly but my voice breaks when his big blue eyes stare into mine now twinkling with tears

"he is dead isn't he?" he asks and he lets a couple of tears fall down his cheeks

"no no he is not dead danny sit and we will explain" tom whispers so danny sits with my arm still around him for support and because i have gotten a lot closer with danny so it's not strange that i would be hugging him.

"danny when harry and i where looking through the missing kids we found someone else we know..." tom tells him and i see him trying to blink back his tears

"w..who is it?" danny asks so i pick up the picture of georgia that was lying underneath a smash hits magazine, I pass it to him numbly and i feel him freeze under my grasp. After a moment i see a tear drip onto the picture so i wrap both my arms around his now shaking body

"i'm sorry danny" i whisper and he lets the picture slide from his hands so he can cover his face.

"oh and it's going to be okay i promise we will get her back for you and dougie too" tom whispers then danny turns his body so he can hide his face in my shirt

"tom call the families and say to meet here instead so it's more private and i will get danny ready then we can tidy the front room a little.

"what families?" danny asks then lifts his head a tiny bit

"dougie and georgia's" i reply then i half pick him up so i can take him to his room.

1 hour later

We got danny dressed in half an hour as he struggles against any attempt to be productive he just wanted to be in bed so he can sleep away his troubles but i wont let him he needs to stay strong for georgia and not hide away from the ways we can help her.

He now lays on the end of the sofa curled up in blankets crying his eyes out and i know that is just a saying but i really do feel like his eyes will fall out if he cries anymore i am beginning to worry about him.

I sit next to him on the sofa so i can gently pull him into my arms letting him cry on my shoulder as tom greet's sam and jazzie who have clearly both been crying as they have tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, But when sam sees danny her mothering instincts kick in.

"dear god sweety are you okay?" she asks then kneels in front of dan so she can stroke his hair.

"they took her and they took him" he whimpers and leans his head onto her hand then he closes his eyes letting more tears drip down his face

"took who?" jazzie asks him then took his hand and i watch him grip onto it tightly

"georgia" i answer for him and i feel new sobs racking danny's small skinny frame

"oh sweetie it's okay it's all going to be okay i promise you" Sam whispers and i can see how strong she is trying to be and her calming effects seem to be helping danny

Until Georgia's family walks in


	26. Chapter 26

Tom

I hate seeing Danny like this he is so broken. I guess it's hard for anyone to see their best friend in this state and I can only imagine how Harry feels, We are both losing our grips on our best friends and I am afraid that this is going to tear us apart and we will lose who we once were before my wedding that was over a year and half ago now. It seems like a lifetime away that was, The time where we had finally settled down and all of us were happy with our lives.

I had just been married and I knew Harry was planning on popping the question to Izzy and all those hours he worked to win strictly that all paid off in the end. Dougie and Lara were so happy together I knew they would decide to marry sooner rather than later and those weeks away in the jungle that had also been in his favour, He met many people I know he will continue to be friends with for a long time and to be crowned King Of The Jungle only months after being put through Rehab is an achievement for someone his age. He has been through so many things that he should not have. No one is like Dougie and no one will ever be like Dougie he is to unique and to amazing of a person to be compared to someone else, He is his own person and a bloody amazing one at that.

Tears are not going to help me any more I have spent too much time crying over this but it is not going to help get him back no it's not I need to do something about it. What I am going to do is still unknown to me but it's better to start from the bottom then to not start at all right? well thats the motto I am going to use even if no one else understands it because it's what makes sense to me that matters in my mind.

I realise I have missed half of what Sam is talking about due to the little speech I had going on in my head so I have no idea what everyone else is talking about. From what I can make out I think they may be speaking about the last birthday Dougie had with his parents before he made the band and before he left to move in with us in the band house so I better start listening before someone asks me something.

"His Nan sat up all night until she had made the perfect cake for him and it was the most amazing cake I have ever seen and when Dougie saw it was for him his eyes lit up like a kid's on christmas but it was then that his father decided to take a step back actually knocking into his Nan, The cake fell and was ruined and it almost crushed him because Dougie never had the best of birthdays as it was near the time we would start getting ready for christmas so when the year he was getting a real party only to be ruined by his dad. That was the last birthday we had with him as his dad left only two months later taking him along and we have not seen or heard from him since...then" Sam tells us and by the end she has started crying and I can tell Harry is finding it hard to ask the questions now

"Jasmine do you remember the last time you were with your brother?" Harry asks Jazzie and I watch her as she nods her head shakily

"Yeah it was the day before he left with dad we were having a family dinner with Mum,Dad,Nan and our Aunt and Uncle, I was watching the Tv while the adults were talking in the kitchen when I noticed Dougie was not around so I went out and found him sitting on the trampoline we have in our garden he seemed really low so I tried to talk to him but he was still sad so I just lay with him until dad called him in, That was the last time I saw him before they left" Jazzie tells us then takes a firm grip onto Sam's hand for support.

I stop listening there because trying to stay strong around people who are crying is hard and I know I cant let my shield down unlike Harry who has now lost it and begun to let a couple of his own tears fall. I need to get out before I begin to cry and i use Danny as an excuse to do so. I help him form the sofa telling everyone I am going to make tea and coffee but really I am just going out for a breather from the room of sadness.

"hey how are you holding up?" I ask Danny softly as he takes a seat on top of the breakfast bar. The way he is sitting worries me slightly because I have only ever seen people sit like it in movies where the character is going insane. He pulls his knees up and leans his chin on them rocking back and forth slightly. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him from rocking because his body is so rigid i'm afraid if he falls he wont be able to move fast enough to stop himself from getting hurt.

"n...not well to be h...ho..honest t...tom" he whispers in a stutter that makes him seem more broken that I thought. Suddenly I see Dougie on the table in front of me but not the Dougie I last saw but how he was the day we found out about his breakup with Franky.

_Flashback..._

_"Mate that sounds wicked maybe we should record it for later?" Danny asks from beside me as I play a new tune_

_"Yeah I came up with it last night with Doug but we never finished it" I told him and he cocked his head to the side slightly as in asking me why we never finished it "I don't know he got a call so he left to answer it but never came back...Actually i have not seen him since then" I told him thats when the door opened to reveal Harry reading some gossip magazine_

_"Are you really sinking that low as to read one of those magazines?" Fletch asked but Harry just held up a finger silencing us _

_"weak he is" Danny murmurs then gets back onto the subject of Dougie "Yeah he has been like that for a week now" He tells me and I began to feel worried_

_"I wonder why that is" I say then the magazine Harry was reading lands on the table in front of us _

_"thats why, Izzy sent me this last week but I only just got it today" Harry tells us and I read the headline_

**FRANKIE'S NEW MAN!**

_I looked over at Danny who looked at me and we shared the same confused look_

_"New man?" I ask Harry, He picked the magazine back up and started reading _

_"The Saturday's Frankie Sandford was papped out on the town with the girls and their guys also showing off her new man candy footballer Wayne Bridge. These are the first photo's of the couple after Frankie's breakup with McFLY's hotty and cute bass player Dougie Poynter only a week ago. According to Franky they both had their problems but she is happy now and wishes him the same and hope's things will be okay with the late nights (whatever that means, We don't know). We wish Franky a happy new relationship and we can't wait to meet Dougie's new girl whoever she may be and whenever she comes along!" Harry reads out and i feel my mouth drop open _

_"he never said anything about a breakup but he has been single for a week?" Danny asks but Harry shakes his head_

_"this was published a week ago, He has been single for two week's" He says to Danny and my head snaps to the door when I hear the click of the opening._

_Dougie walks In casually with his hands in his pockets and with his music in his ears smiling at us for a moment until he notices our glum faces and the magazine in the middle of us still open at the page of Franky and that guy who's name I have forgotten _

_"ahhh you found out didint you?" He asks then takes out his music _

_"why did you not tell us dougs, It's been two weeks why did you keep it a secret?" Danny asked and he places himself onto the table bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them then slowly rocking back and forth_

_"It's not a big deal I am a big boy I can handle it, I know you guys have always been the one's to care for me when I am down but I am Twenty-Three now I think I can handle it" He said with a smile and i feel __reassured_

_"Well that may be Dougs but I don't want to find out the details from a gossip magazine when they could be lies when I could have the truth from the man himself" I demanded and he gives me an apologetic look_

_"Sorry and I will tell you next time if anything is going on, Promise" He said._

Present...

I feel someone shaking my shoulder and I snap out of the little flashback I was having to find myself on the floor clutching at one of the mugs I was holding in my hand for dear life. I have to protect Danny he cant go through what Dougie went through no one can go through that and no one will if I can help it. I open my eyes to find Harry looking down at me with worry painted over his face. I use his shoulder to hoist myself up and I notice Danny is still sitting how he was before but looking at me looking both worried and confused as to why I just fell to the floor clutching a coffee mug.

"I'm okay just tough memories" I say to them then i release the mug from my hands and onto the counter closest to the kettle. I know for a fact the guys won't leave it there and will bring it up later when everyone is away home and not around to think I am a crazy person. Just as I am about to put the Teabags into the mugs harry puts his hand on mine stopping me

"no need tom everyone is away home it got too much and they decided they had enough footage to air tonight" He tells me so I flick the kettle off at the wall. He turns me around and pushes me into the front room where the faint noise of some programme on tv is the only thing i can hear except from the traffic outside.

"Now tom tell us what tough memories had you shaking on the floor and gripping at a coffee mug?" Harry asks from behind me making me jump.

**Chapter Twenty-Six is up and i'm hoping to have Twenty-Seven up later tonight :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Dougie

I watch Elliot fall off his skateboard for about the tenth time today, I think it is safe to say he is no good at it plus every single time someone hot walks past he gets to distracted and I am afraid he is a danger to everyone else around him. Bradley on the other hand is amazing at it for a beginner anyway, He has only been doing it for about four months and he is catching up to me but I think it will be a while until he becomes pro like me anyways.

Skateboarding at a beach in Australia is one of the coolest things and I do it almost everyday. I don't bother with school because I know half of the stuff we are suppose to be learning so Esme pulled me out of school but once in a while she will give me a small test and if my marks are bad she will put me back into school. Life is good I guess but part of me really hates being here I want to be back home with my real mum and sister, sure Esme has been a good foster mum to me and Rebecca and Robbie are amazing older siblings but Esme will never be like mum and Rebecca will never be like jazzie in my eyes, And he has been an amazing brother but I want my three real brothers.

Even if they are not exactly real I miss the guys like crazy and knowing I have no way to be in touch with them is slowly killing me. I wonder if they even remember me or if the whole time travelling thing has messed with their heads and now I was just the small kid at auditions who decided to never show up again. My gut tells me that's the truth but my heart wants me to believe that's they will never give up on me.

"earth to Doug, You need to go home your father is here" Brad warns and I groan. Dad is the only one that stayed the same he just took me with him when he left this time, I don't know why he did but I wish he never I want to be home in England even if Australia is amazing and a great place but it's just not home.

"Alright mate I better go" I say glumly. I grab my bag then I jump off the side of the ramp barley looking at my Dad as I get into the car. I never speak to Dad and he never tries to speak to me either so it is just a long car ride full of silence and his annoying music if I forget my MP 3 player at home.

Everyday draws closer to my Seventeenth and each day that passes I beg and beg Esme to let me go on a holiday to England but no one I know over here wants to go so she wont let me even though I have more people than needed to keep me safe and it's not like England is as bad as everyone makes it out to be but she does not cave it's either find someone to go or i'm not going at all.

We arrive back at the house and I am out of the car before the engine is even off. I try to avoid as much time with my Dad as possible because I don't think he should be allowed to be called a Father after all he has done to our family and now he has changed it for the worst. Esme answers the door before I reach it and she pulls me into a warm embrace which is strange because she is usually in the kitchen making dinner by now

"hello darling did you have a nice day?" she asks in her sugar sweet voice. That's one thing I love about Esme is that she makes me feel so loved and at home even though I am the new kid that was accepted into the family because the man she was with already had a wife and two children and one of them was to young to be away from her real mother I was just second best.

"yea but I did have to clean up a nasty scar Elliot got when he fell off the ramp" I answer her then she takes my bag off my shoulder and hangs it up on the pegs near the door. She then turns to me with the brightest smile on her face and I begin to worry about whats going on because this is not normal

"there is something on the kitchen table for you sweetheart, Remember to thank Robbie" she says then Dad walks in so I hurry into the kitchen to find a letter that is addressed to my name which is weird because I never have mail because no one knows me. I plonk down onto a chair and pull the flimsy piece of paper towards me to see the signature stamp of the closest airline to us. My heart starts beating at a million miles and I feel my palms getting sweaty with nerves.

"nooo way" I whisper as I pull out the two tickets to LONDON ENGLAND written in big black letters. Esme and Dad walk back into the room and I can tell Dad did not like this idea by the look on his face but the gaze in his eyes softens when he see's the smile on my face

"We decided it must be hard to leave your real mother and sister behind so we got talking and Robbie decided he was more than happy to take you over to see your family and even friends" Esme says softly and I swear that tears are building in my eyes because this is probably the best news I have had in a long time

"oh my god thank you so so so much!" I gasp then I run forward to envelope her into a hug so tight I am afraid she cant breathe but god dammit i'm just so happy. She hugs me back tightly and I hear Robbie laughing from the other side of the room. When did he get here I don't know but I just sprint over to him pulling him tightly into my arms

"whoa calm down" he says with a laugh but hugs me back. I'm going home I am actually going home even if it's a holiday I am sure Mum wont let me go now that she is going to get me back again since I didint even get to say goodbye to her in the first place. I let go off Robbie so I can sink back into a chair to calm down a little bit. I look at the tickets and see they are booked for a month tomorrow and I can barley hold in my excitement.

"one month" I whisper then I am back in Esme's arms hugging her like she is the last person on earth.

**A/N I think my story is putting to much pressure on Doug so maybe things should start getting better for him right?**


	28. Chapter 28

Harry

How are you suppose to feel when you almost become like a father to your best friends?

I feel wrong like this is not suppose to happen to these guys, They don't deserve something like this to happen to them when they have done nothing wrong to anyone ever, That I know of anyway, They should not be punished for nothing why are they going through pain just when they reached their height of happiness?

I finish making Tom's noodles while Danny's pizza cooks in the oven on a low heat so I don't forget about it and burn it. When I walk back through to the front room I find both Tom and Danny huddled up under a duvy watching The Lion King at the point where simba runs away from those laughing things whatever they are called and into the desert where he meets Timon and Pumbaa. I swear the are almost like my children right now, Curled up under a duvy watching disney movies while I am in the kitchen making their dinner.

"okay Tom here is your noodles try not to spill them though so sit up" I say gently to tom because I don't want him to have another fit and panic attack. He has been getting them a lot lately when something reminds him of Dougie too much that it causes memories like the day he went into Rehab or when we found out about his addictions. Those memories are the most frequent visitors but others come along too like his wedding when we first got into this mess or the day we found out about him cutting.

His panic attacks are slightly scary he could be fine one moment then someone can do something then he is on the floor shaking and in tears which is not helping with the Danny situation.

Dan is constantly having nightmares and is worried all the time so when his closest friend is suffering like how he is well lets say when people deny him to see Tom after his attack's he will worry himself sick, Literally, He ends up being in bed for days after with the worst headaches but when Tom calms down the sit and watch movies together.

Since I am so busy looking after the other two I barely get time to myself and when I do it's always spent the same way, Missing Dougie, The guys may be beaten down but they are still together and they still have each other when they are down. It was always Tom and Danny then Dougie and Harry so if one of us is gone it breaks the system and one of us is alone.

"Someone called for you Harry" Danny whispers but keeps his eyes trailed on the tv. I don't let the guys answer the phone anymore because it only brings trouble for me to deal with later, They only get the phone if I have given the caller the okay. I do notice the blinking red light meaning we have a message so I pick up the phone and press redial and it rings until Sam's familiar voice answers me

_"hello harry dear?" _

"Hey sam you called?"

_"yes well I have some good news...someone wants to speak to you"_

When the person arrives on the phone I almost faint with shock.


	29. Chapter 29

Dougie

I am awoken to Rebecca shaking me quite harshly while the music of my alarm blares in the background. I groan and shove her off me gently enough so I wont knock her off the bed but she just jumps back onto me. I swear for someone who is three years older than I am she acts like a ten year old on a permanent sugar rush.

"I'm getting up it's okay we have time" I mumble in my half sleep state not really making much sense even to myself and I'm the one talking. Okay my thoughts are really sounding strange now I have to do something to wake myself up. Sitting up in bed I look around to see if there is anything else I need to pack but I come up short. I swing my legs out of bed so I can go to the bathroom to get ready.

"i'm going to miss you while you are gone, when you get home we are gonna go the movies!" Rebecca declares while I brush my teeth. Little did she know that I don't plan on coming back I actually plan to stay in England as our song said "Home Is Where The Heart Is" and as cheesy as that just sounded it is true and Australia is just not where I would call my home.

"sure Rebecca when we get back we can see a movie" I say just to make her feel better. Maybe we will see that movie I just wont be living here it would only be for a visit with the guys if they still remember me, I hope they do or this trip would be pretty awkward. I am not saying I would not miss my life here, I would miss Esme and my new friends. I know I will miss Elliot he was my best friend while I have been here so he is not going to be hard to miss and he is so funny I will miss that but no one can replace the funny friend slot that Danny took years ago and he can also not fill Harry's spot. Anthony is a little like tom but different in allot of other ways, He hates Disney but is the most caring guy I know here so that's a point for him but never ever in my life will I replace any of my friends.

I am only aware of Robbie speaking to me when he hits me up the back of the head.

"OW! what the hell?" I ask and he roll's his eyes at me

"Mom said that before we take off she is taking us to breakfast with a family she is close with so look smart" Robbie tells me then leaves to let me get dressed. I sigh then collect my comb from beside the sink, I brush my black fringe (yes I went back to black) into something that is not so messy as it was before and can be classed as tidy.

Soon enough I stand in a brunch bar next to the beach waiting for the Scott family to arrive. The one thing I hat about going out with them for a family meal or something is that I have to dress in these horrible clothes that don't look good on me at all and do not match my skin tone,God I have been listening to Melissa to much, And they just feel horrible and not right on my body.

Rebecca suddenly elbows me and I look up to see they have arrived and that everyone is shaking hands. I notice that Dad and the guy who must be the other families Dad are looking really weird, They keep their hands in the same way as if they are still shaking hands but they are close and whispering to each other but every so often their eyes glance around the room to make sure no one is watching or listening to what they are saying.

"Hello my name is Holly" a girl who must be the same age as Rebecca says to me then holds out her hand for me to take so I take it and give it a shake once making me look silly and awkward but who cares it's not like I know any of them or will see any of them again.

"My name is Dougie" I tell her and she squints her eyes at me questioningly. I feel weird when she looks at me like this it's like do you have a problem with me or something because you can rack off with that.

"where are you from?" she asks and I suddenly understand that I will sound different to her because of my accent. I give her my best smile and I am about to answer when two girls who must be her sisters join our conversation. Something about about the smallest girl is familiar but I can not place it

"Oh...um I am from Essex in London" I tell her when I relies the silence between her question and my answer was to long to be normal. She laughs a little bit and smiles at me with an overly kind smile that look's almost mechanical like she practices it in the mirror or something weird like that

"That's pretty cool, Anyway these are my sisters Jessica and that is my step sister Georgia who is also from England like you" she tells me and my eyes snap to the one I thought looked familiar

"Horsley?" I ask and he eyes meet mine and I knew then that that is 100 % Danny's Georgia just younger

"Dougie, What are you doing here why are you not in England?" she asks but something like relief flushes her face

"What are you doing not in England" I fire back then I feel a hand on my shoulder

"Doug's, Mom said we should head back it is getting late and we need to head to the airport soon if we are going to get you back home" Robbie tells me then smiles at the girls in front of us

"Robbie this is Holly and Jessica Scot and that is Georgia Horsley" I tell Robbie and he looks over Georgia with an interested face

"Hi Georgia I am Robbie" he says to Georgia and I feel like hitting him, Sure Danny and Georgia wont be together for years yet but still she belongs with Danny

"Hi" Georgia mutters to him then walks back to a woman who must be her step mother. I hear Robbie sigh but he lets her go, Thank god for that or it would be extremely weird plus Georgia is way to pretty for him, No offence to Robbie or anything but he could never got a model like Georgia and if he did I would aspire to be him, Shut up Dougie you don't need a model you have an Artist and bloody good one at that.

"Come on Dougie we need to go" Robbie says glumly to me. We go around everyone saying goodbye but I purposely skip my father as I am quite frankly glad to be leaving him behind. We decide to walk home instead of using the money we where giving for a Taxi so we could use it at the airport later because everyone knows the prices there are horrendous and way over priced.

I stand waiting at the place where you check into the airport in a sort of short line but I have been standing here for about forty minutes now so that's probably why it has gotten shorter. I keep bouncing in my spot and I know that it is irritating Robbie so it makes it funnier to keep doing it. It's just the excitement building at the fact of going home that keeps me from standing still, Just the thought of seeing those I love again in less than 24 hours makes me want to cry with joy.

"Will you just stand still we are almost there" Robbie snaps at me when I knock over his suitcase for the fourth time in like ten minutes making people stare at us with disproving looks. I don't care for them anyway because if I was with anyone but Robbie there would be a screaming fit at each other right now.

We get to the front of the line where a very pretty girl stands waiting to take our tickets from us. Robbie hands his over first and she types something into her computer with a smile then stamps his ticket and motions for him to go through into the plane, He stands waiting for me to hand over mine so I do and the woman keeps smiling until she types something into her computer then her face turns into a worried frown

"excuse me your name is Dougie Poynter correct?" she asks and I find this weird because Esme never gave neither mine or Robbie's name when booking our flights she only put her name down and Dad's so we would have no trouble but i guess that was the wrong thing to do

"Uh yea that's my name" I say to her and she gives me a reassuring smile as she motions for security to come over. I begin to panic when I see the large man heading my way. Robbie appears at my side and grabs onto my arm tightly, He pulls me behind him just as the security man reaches the front desk

"Whats going on?" Robbie demands trying to stay strong for me because I can feel myself shaking in his grasp so he obviously feels it to. The man ignores him and listens to the whispers from the woman who seems generally worried and scared for me. What is going on right now am I in some sort of trouble are they going to send me to prison before I get to go home?

"Call Heath row let them know he will be flown out on the next private plane" The security man orders and I begin to panic. Private plane what the hell why am I in need of a private plane?

"Tell me whats going on with my brother?" Robbie demands when the man finally turns to us. He pry's Robbie's hand from my arm and a couple of Air Hostesses came to my side one of them even collected my bags for me and another put her arm around my shoulder and started to smooth my hair to stop me from shaking

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment so if you would like to get on the plane you will get more information on further notice if needed so" The security man says sort of harshly to Robbie then orders the women to take me to my plane.

**A/N This is Part One **

**Sorry if it seem's kinda rushed but I have a good idea of how to end this and I have new idea's for a new fic :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Harry

I look over at the two snuggled on the sofa before going into the kitchen to talk.

_"Are you okay? I saw the programme about those missing kids" _

"It's been hard but i have not had much time to think over it to much" I answer

_"How so? is Danny okay I heard Georgia was missing and Dougie!"_

"That's who it is, Danny and Tom are slowly falling apart, Danny worrying himself sick and Tom having panic attacks"

_"Do you want to me to come over I can bring Gio over for tom?"_

"I think that would work maybe help keep him calm and I miss you Izzy"

_"I miss you too Harry, I will be over soon"_

"Okay I will see you soon, I love you"

_"I Love you too Harry"_

"Bye Izzy"

_"Bye Harry"_

I put the phone down onto the counter shakily so I can remove Danny's pizza from the over before even if it is on low heat i will still manage to burn it. I set the pizza on the side so i can cut it later when the phone buzzes again. Ugh cant people tell I am busy being a makeshift Dad to my friends god! I pick the phone up and press accept just as the the doorbell rings.

"Hello" I say into the phone while hurrying through the front room to the door

_"Hello is this Harry Judd i am speaking too?" _

"Yes I am harry may I help" I ask the woman on the phone while I let Izzy and Gio in the house, I motion to the room the guys are in and they go inside to let me speak in private

_"Hello my name is Greta Travis and I am head of the security of Heath row airport, We received a call last night from an airport in Australia claiming to have a boy try to get on a plane to England under the name Esme Waterfeild and Craig Poynter but an air hostess reconsidered him to maybe be Dougie Poynter we would like if you would come down and identify the boy?" _

"W..what n..n..now?" I stutter now in utter shock

_"That would be helpful the poor boy is terrified and refuses to speak or see anyone apart from his step brother so the sooner we find out if he is the correct boy the better" _

"I will be there as soon as I can" I let the woman know then I hang up.

"Gio? Izzy? can you look after the guys I need to go out its urgent!" I call through to the girls while shoving on my shoes. Izzy appears at the door look at my quizzically while I put on my jumper, I shove tom's car keys into my pocket deciding a car would be quicker to get me to the airport

"whats going on? where are you going?" she asks so I lean into her whispering in her ear

"We may of found Dougie" I whisper then I am out of the door and into tom's car.

A big man starts walking me through corridors and many of them. We stop at a door and he motions for me to go inside. I take a deep breath before opening the door to find two boys sitting on a bed in the corner. The smaller boy is w raped in the bigger ones arms tightly and I can see him shaking but I cant tell if it is Dougie or not.

"Leave him alone" a boy snaps before I can even say a word and I know now that this is not going to be easy with this boy in here so all I have to do is stay calm and not slap a bitch.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter and the crappy ending but I had no idea what to do for this part but hopefully the next chapter will be better.**


	31. Chapter 31

Dougie

People keep trying to talk to me but I am to scared. I have no idea what is going on all I know that I may be part of a big kidnapping scheme that has been sweeping across England and Scotland for over a month and that they need to identify me but I wont let them look at me. I keep my body hidden under a blanket and my face is covered by my hoodie that is shoved over my head almost protecting me from their watchful eyes.

They soon let Robbie in with me because at first the where reluctant to let him in because he was very protective over me and since we cant phone Dad or Esme as it costs to much and our phones wont work over here Robbie feels like he must watch over me like what any older brother would do. I know I would for Jazzie so I don't blame him for it and it feels nice to be protected from the strangers that keep coming into the room and trying to get me to talk to them.

Speaking of strangers coming into the room here is one now. I have stopped looking at them because when I do they think they are making some sort of progress with me but hell they are. I feel Robbie tense when the door closes so he must of spotted whoever it was.

"leave him alone" Robbie snaps before whoever it is can even say a word. There is a moment of silence before someone clears their throat and shuffles their feet on the smooth airport floors.

"I was told to come identify him" A strained voice whispers and I hear the small whimper escape my mouth at the thought of more strangers trying to look at me and label me as something.

"cant you see he dose not want this? you don't know him okay I am his brother you have no right over him" Robbie snaps at the stranger and I hear footsteps coming closer

"I know him better than you ever will if he is the correct boy and yes I can see he hates this I am not stupid so the faster he lets me see the faster this will be over with don't you get it?" The stranger almost yells at Robbie. Wait? his voice is to familiar to belong to a stranger

"fine! okay Dougie just let him have one look then he will be gone and we can take you home to your mother and sister and have the holiday we wanted huh?" Robbie asks me gently so I take a deep breath and I first raise my head just so he could see me but I then turn my head to the stranger.

Okay I take that back, That is not a stranger

"Harry" I whimper then my arms latch around his neck and he pulls me from Robbie's lap. My arms tighten around his neck and my legs lock around his waist refusing to let go for a long long time. He hugs me back just as tightly but maybe even a bit more because it just seem's so desperate for him and almost longing.

"wait you know him Dougie?" Robbie asks and I feel his hand fist into my jumper. I don't answer him though but it seems I didint need to because two security men walk in to take him away.

"He done nothing wrong" I say to the men but they don't seem to be angry or anything with Robbie just concerned.

"Nothing will happen to him son but we do need to send him home after some questioning" A man with ginger hair tells me then one with Draco Malfoy white hair rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Son while you where in Australia was there anyone you met from England that maybe where not in a family that they where born into?" he asks and my mind went straight to Georgia

"yes a girl I knew from here before I was taken by my Dad" I tell him and he glances at the other man

"her name?" The Draco guy asks

"Georgia Horsley but i think her name is going by Scott, Ask my family in Australia they should know where to get her" I say and Harry gasps

"you found Georgia, God Danny has been so worried and you know where she is...and you are home!" Harry gushes in one breath

"Yeah...Why? Is she missing too?" I ask in wonder and Harry slowly nods his head. Poor Danny he must be going out of his mind if he knows about it. Suddenly I feel like crying I just want to be with them so badly because now I remember that the last time I saw them I was shot and killed by some weird looking guy, And Izzy she got shot for me I need to see them I need to go home!

"I wanna go home" I whisper then I lean my head onto Harry's shoulder nuzzling my head into his neck like a toddler. Harry looks over at the security men and the nod their head's in answer.

"come on butty lets get you home, We can get you something to eat and we can watch a movie how does that sound hmm?" Harry asks me and I grin.

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I know is that I am sitting in Tom's blue mini as Harry pulls into the driveway in front of the band house. I wonder if it is still messy like it was first time round or if they kept it tidy. Probably will be tidy now that Harry has turned into Mr Muscle, Well no muscles yet but they will come along soon.

"Can you carry me inside Hazz I am to tired" I moan when the engine cuts off and the car goes still. He sighs and rolls his eyes but he keeps smiling as he gets out the car and walks over to my side mumbling "same old dougie" under his breath making me laugh at him knowing he can never say no to me.

After a little bit of a struggle Harry gets me onto his back and we are heading inside the door. There is the noise of the TV in the front room and i can smell something like KFC making my mouth water. How I would kill for a KFC right now after today and last night god is some fried chicken needed.

"Harry honey is that you?" someone calls from the kitchen and I slide from Harry's back just as Gio arrives at the top of the stairs with a duvet and a small Micky mouse toy that must belong to Tom. She smiles at Harry but gasps and drops everything when she spots me

"Izzy was telling the truth!" she half yells then flies down the stairs to hug me. I hold onto her tightly because i just never want to be away from my friends again not now not ever!

"Gio he knows where Georgia is she may be home" Harry whispers to her and she pulls back

"Danny will be so happy...WAIT! Danny Tom" she yells through to the room then I am hurried into the bright warm welcoming light of the front room where the song from the Little Mermaid floats from the speakers on the TV

"Doug?" I hear Danny's thick Bolton voice asks and I see him and Tom curled up on the sofa under a duvet watching the movie playing out on screen. I suddenly burst into tears because I just miss my friends I just want it to be normal. I cant comprehend that i am actually home and that the guys are in front of me

"don't cry" Harry mumbles from beside me and I lean against him suddenly just feeling to drained to stand up for much longer. Hr guides me over to Tom and Danny who slide apart to make a space for me in the middle of them. I curl up against Danny's side and he loops an arm over my shoulder pulling me tightly to him like a shield and soon Tom leans his head on my shoulder and I am huddled under their duvet keeping me warm and protected in the place where I belong.

Soon my eyes close and the steady breathing of my best friends sounds almost like a lullaby as I fall asleep.

**A/N Would you guys believe me if I said this was the end?**

**I will put up an Epilogue tomorrow and maybe a Sequel if wanted?**

**Thank you guys so much for reading. I never thought It would actually be as successful as it is :)**

**Loveeee you all x**


End file.
